


Cube Nightclub

by RedpathArcade



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because where there's Kaysanova there's fluff, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Joe blows Nicky while Italian music plays in the background, Joe’s his husband, M/M, Nicky’s a DJ, Nightclub, Not important but worth a tag, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, joy about this fic is you get to decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedpathArcade/pseuds/RedpathArcade
Summary: The music around him blares loudly, Italian lyrics he knows like the back of his hand blasting out the huge speakers around him. After many years of pestering, Andy and Quyhn finally let him have one night of all Italian music.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Mentions of Andy | Andromache the Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 20
Kudos: 111





	Cube Nightclub

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative title; DigitalSunburn opened pornhub for the first time in a year and this was born.

Nicky loved his job, he really did. It started as a way to make quick money when he first moved to Toronto. Cube Nightclub was just a couple blocks from his studio apartment at the time. Which meant for him, a safer walk home at four in the morning. 

As the years past Nicky found himself creating a safe space, one with no judgement, unlike the household he grew up in back home. The Club owners; wives, Andy and Quyhn, accepted him into their little found family, which included a grumpy, but loving, french man - Booker. 

Now, seven years later, married to the most beautiful man he's ever had the pleasure to have laid his eyes upon. Through his husband he gained more family members, Nile and Lykon.

The music around him blares loudly, Italian lyrics he knows like the back of his hand blasting out the huge speakers around him. After many years of pestering, Andy and Quyhn finally let him have one night of all Italian music. To their surprise Thursday nights became the busiest night for them. 

Nicky says it's because Italian's make the best music while Nile snickers declaring they don't come for the music, but for him. (Joe agrees, how could he not, his husband looks incredibly gorgeous bathed in the dance clubs lights)

Of course there is, pros and cons to his job- just like any other job Nicky reckoned. The pros definitely out weights the cons by miles, but it doesn't mean the cons are any less stressful.

Pros:

  * On his days off, Joe and him get free admission and drinks on the house for the night.



  * The club feels like home.



  * Andy and Quyhn have created a safe space for all genders and sexualites. (Nicky's never quite been able to hide his smile when he sees young couples embracing themselves).



  * The pizza joint next door gets *great* business for being located next to them. So much that the owner gives them free meals every day.



  * Nicky really likes bringing people a source of entertainment. Being a DJ isn't what he originally set out to be, but he wouldn't change it for the world.



Cons:

  * The loudness of the music and flashing of the lights, leaves him with headaches more often than not.



  * About once a month a group of friends will bring their epileptic friend… to a nightclub. (He's on first names bases with all the EMTs)



  * His shifts normally don't end until four AM, which means by the time he gets home and showers, he's only got two to three hours to cuddle in bed with his husband before Joe's got to get ready for his own job.



Nicky doesn't hear the footsteps behind him, or really even register the hand trailing up his back, starting from the waistline of his to-tight jeans to the tension knots at the base of his neck. 

It's a club, it's hard to hear and more often than not the other employees favour touching over having to scream at the top of their lungs. 

It's not until a finger flicked his earlobe that Nicky's attention is drawn from his electronics. Glancing over his shoulder Nicky expects to see Andy or Booker, both who are working tonight, instead he's met with breathtaking brown eyes and a heavy smirk.

Nicky shifts towards them as much as he can without completely abandoning his controls, "Cuore mio, is everything okay?"

Joe's eyes shine in the club's strobe lights, a beautiful sight to behold. His smirk grows wider as he answers, "Of course habibi, I just got off of work and wanted to say hi."

Nicky corked a brow in his direction, "You showered at work?"

That earned him a laugh from Joe, "I can never get anything past you Nicoló, nor would I ever want too. I may have drove home to have a quick shower before stopping by."

"And does Andy know you're here?"

"I made a solid attempt at saying hi this time but she was too busy helping Booker at the bar. Poor man is up to his knees in orders."

Nicky hummed, twisting back towards the electronic board just as the song changes. He presses a few controls before turning back to Joe.

Without a warning, Nicky's mouth is on his. Wet, hot, and sloppy. Both of their hands frantically gripping at each other's waist. There's surprisingly no cat calls, and when they pull back for air, Joe notices that all the normal employees aren't anywhere to be seen.

Taking the free moment to have Nicky to himself knowing full well the lights in the club are too blinding. Meaning nobody's able to see up onto the stage they're currently on, Joe pushed Nicky back against the control panel, using his husband's shock to thrust his tongue into Nicky's mouth.

Nicky moaned, legs spreading open on instinct to allow Joe to slip one of his legs into the space between Nicky's. 

Joe growled, giving a harsh nip to Nicky's bottom lip in appreciation. His tongue lapping over where he bit down to soothe away any pain.

Nicky tore away from the kiss, breathes coming out in tiny gasps, "Joe, we can't- do this here!"

"Why not?"

"I'm on the clock and we're in public!" Nicky reminded him, but doesn't push Joe away.

"Mmm," Joe mumbled, squeezing Nicky's hips as he grounded down against his husband's body, "Let them watch."

Despite his earlier protest, Nicky found himself rutting against Joe's thigh in return, his mind still demanding to put this to an end- wait until they're behind closed doors.

"Joe, Joe, please." Nicky tipped his head back, which Joe saw as an open invitation.

Trailing feather light kisses up his husband's neck until he reaches Nicky's ear, he whispers, "Tell me, ya amar, tell me what you want."

"You, always you." Nicky breathed out, a promise, "Please."

Joe chuckled, "What about your job, Nico? What about the people?"

Nicky swore, "I don't _care_. Let them watch. You're a sight to behold on your knees, my cock filling your mouth. _God,_ Joe, you take my cock like it was made for you."

Joe couldn't help but thrust hard against Nicky, cock twitching at his husband's words, "So that's how the night's going? Me on my knees for you?"

"I can't actually do my _job_ on my knees now can I?" 

Joe snorted into the side of Nicky's head, "Okay, but you have had know how that sounded right?" 

"Joe, if my cock isn't in your mouth in the next few seconds I will find some-" Nicky didn't get to finish his empty threat before his jeans and underwear were around his knees, cock hanging mere inches from Joe's pink wet lips.

Knowing they're on a time limit, Joe wastes no time getting Nicky's cock nice and wet. His tongue sliding up and down Nicky's length, his saliva coating every inch. He takes Nicky into his hand, his saliva making it easier to pump Nicky's hard, leaking dick.

Joe looks up at Nicky from his position on the floor, pleased to see his husband practically panting, Nicky's chest rising and falling in time with Joe's strokes.

"Look at me, Nicky. Watch as I swallow your cock," Joe demanded with a moan, "Your cock was made for me. _You_ were made for me. Everyone here is going to know that. I wonder how many people can see us- _you_. Fuck you look so needy."

"Joe! Please, suck me!" Nicky barely mustered out, the last two words hardly even a whisper, Joe's mouth having consumed as much of him as he could gather. 

Nicky's got his hand in Joe's hair, not to thrust into Joe's mouth but just tugging at his curls, just hard enough, the way he knows his husband likes it.

The grazing of Joe's teeth as he bobbed up and down Nicky's length caused Nicky's to lurch forward, short, gasped out moans escaping him as his cock hit the back of Joe's throat at each thrust.

And then Joe stopped.

He just… stopped.

"Joe-"

"Fuck me, fuck my throat." Joe's voice is raspy as he begged.

Nicky nodded, guiding his cock back into the heat of Joe's mouth, grasping at the control panel for support before moving his hips backwards till the tip of his cock is just barely in Joe's mouth before snapping forwards. The music drowning out his moans.

He sets a pace, not quite brutal, but harsh enough that Joe won't be able to speak full sentences tomorrow. He keeps the pace up for the entirety of the song playing through the club. Eventually the heat pooled in the pit of his stomach grows to be too much.

“J-Joe, Joe, fuck I’m gonna -” And it’s too late for warning, his hips buck and tears prick his eyes. He can feel Joe's throat clench around the head of his cock with each swallow. 

Nicky leaned bonelessly against the panel, Joe panting against his thigh. If they were at home, Nicky would drop to his knees and plant kisses everywhere he could reach. Instead he gently pulled Joe to his feet. Making sure his husband had his footing before kissing the living daylight out of him, moaning at the taste of his own release on Joe's tongue.

"I can't exactly…" Nicky trailed off, a hand lazily gesturing towards Joe's lower half.

Joe shifts, a disgusted look upon his face, as a hand comes up to rub at the back of his neck, "Oh… There's no need."

Nicky pulled him in for another kiss, "I have a pair of your sweatpants in the locker room."

Joe raised an eyebrow, "They wouldn't happen to be my expensive ones I bought last year that you suddenly couldn't recall any memory of when they went missing a few months back?"

The blush that crept up his husband's neck was highlighted against the club's strobe lights, and Joe found himself unable to be mad at anything. (Not that he was mad to begin with).

"Some nights seem like they never end. I like getting to change into them while I clean up at the end of my shift." 

Joe smiled, a dopey one that Booker would make fun of for months if he saw it, and pulled Nicky back to his chest, "And they call me the hopelessly romantic one."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, Cube Nightclub is a real club located in Toronto. 
> 
> Cuore Mia- My heart  
> Ya amar- The moon.
> 
> As always comments are very appreciated, even if it’s just a heart or keyboard smash. I love knowing there’s proof someone read to the end, and I love replying to your lovely comments.


End file.
